


Invictus

by IntoTheDeep27



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheDeep27/pseuds/IntoTheDeep27
Summary: She may succeed in rescuing her sister, her father, her life, but along the way, she will fall― and he will be there, lifting her up, saving her. [Slight AU, Emily Twinfic] [OC/Outsider]





	1. 01

_“Out of the night that covers me,_ __  
_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_ __  
_I thank whatever gods may be_  
_For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_  
_I have not winced nor cried aloud._  
_Under the bludgeoning of chance_  
_My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_  
_Looms but the Horror of the shade,_  
_And yet the menace of the years_  
_Finds, and shall find me, unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,_  
_How charged with punishments the scroll,_  
_I am the master of my fate:_  
_I am the captain of my soul.”_

**_Invictus_ ** _by William Ernest Henley, 1875_

* * *

**01**

* * *

 

Sometimes, she envies her sister.

Not because she is Empress or because she has found a man, but because she has the love of their father. She knows that her father loves her wholeheartedly but if she were to compare that love with her sister...she knows she has lost. She is always second, whether it be from the moment she was brought into this world twenty-five years ago or now, she is― _and always will be_ ―second to her twin.

But...she is used to it and does not hate her sister for it. Sometimes, she gives herself the luxury of thinking about what if― _what if she had been born first and had become Empress_ ―but one glance at the tired face of her twin, she knows that being a ruler of a struggling country is not something she would want.

No, she is better off being a protector in the darkness.

"Maeve, are you listening?"

She rids herself of her treacherous thoughts and meets the eyes of the person who called out to her. "Sorry Father, just thinking about tomorrow." She says, a pang of pain at realizing that it has been fifteen _long_ years since the death of her mother.

"It will be hard," He places a hand on her cheek and gives her a reassuring smile. "But I need you to focus. Tomorrow will be my last day as Royal Protector and it will be your job afterward―"

She pushes his hands away angrily and looks out the window to her right. "I _know_ Father, I've heard this spiel over a thousand times."

"Maeve, it's not just some job, you are protecting not only your sister but an Empress."

"I've protected her once, Father; I'm pretty sure I can do it again." From the corner of her eye, she sees her father wince. A feeling of guilt rises but she immediately pushes it down to the farthest corners of her mind. But she knows it is not her father's fault all those years ago and lets out a sigh, letting go of the anger she feels. "Don't worry, I understand how much this job will ask of me." She says with a gentler tone a second later, turning back around.

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?" Corvo pulls her into a hug that she gladly returns. "I am glad that you will be taking my place."

"Thank you," Maeve smiles. "You will be taking the position as Spymaster after the ceremony tomorrow, right? Or is it the following day?" She asks as she pulls away.

"I'll be doing it the day after the ceremony."

"Have you told Emily of this?" She loops her arm with her father's as he leads them down the hall towards Emily's study. "I know she's nervous about this change."

"I originally told her that I'd be leaving today but...I realized that your mother would want me to watch over you two for at least one more day."

She smiles as a distant memory of her mother appears. "Yes...she probably would."

* * *

 

Maeve stands next to Emily as they both arrive at the front doors of the Throne Room. "I..." Emily grabs her hand. She squeezes her sister’s hand, knowing that Emily is saddened by the fact that they have to publicly honor their mother’s assassination.

"It's okay, you just need to get through today." She whispers into her sister's ear, hoping these words will comfort her. "Mother would be proud of you," She adds.

" _Us,_ Maeve, not just me." Emily lets go and faces Alexi. "I’m just not looking forward to today."

"Your Highness, just like what Lady Maeve said, you just need to face today." The Captain pulls out a ring from her breast pocket, which Emily looks shocked to see. Maeve immediately reaches for her neck, an identical ring hanging on a stainless steel chain. The signet ring that their mother had made for the four of them―the Royal Protector, the Empress, Emily, and herself.

"Where did you―"

"I found it underneath your desk," Alexi places it onto Emily's palm. "Try not to lose it again," She says with an amused tone.

"...Thank you," Maeve takes a step back and watches as the doors open, revealing her sister's entire court.

She ignores what her sister says and turns towards Alexi, motioning her to follow. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"No, the Duke of Serkonos hasn't passed through any of the identification gates yet." The Captain turns to her. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. We invited the man but…" Maeve thinks for a second before making up her mind. "Maybe he mentioned something about being late in his letter." She hands Alexi a key. "Will you go up to my study and get it?"

"Of course," The red-haired woman smiles at her before walking away.

"Maeve, come here." Turning back around, she rushes to where her father and sister are. "Is everything okay?" Her father asks, looking worryingly at Alexi's retreating figure.

She nods her head. "Yes, it just seems that the Duke of Serkonos is a little...late. I'm having Alexi run up to my study to retrieve the letter that he sent to us a few months back."

"Let's just get this day over with," Emily starts walking faster and after a pained look from her father, they both rush after her.

* * *

 

"Your Imperial Majesty, the Duke of Serkonos apologizes for his tardiness but he has reached the doors."

Emily nods her head and waves a hand. "Let him in."

The moment the doors are thrown open and Maeve lays her eyes on the mechanical soldiers, she is on edge. "What is this?" She asks her father, never taking her eyes off of the machines. "Did you authorize these things?"

Corvo glances at her before turning to the man next to her, an Officer of the City Watch. "I didn't authorize any of these machines, Ramsey." Her father growls out to him while also answering her question.

Feeling the danger in the air, Maeve slowly moves to stand in front of her sister, a hand now on her sword. "Maeve, what is this?" Emily quietly asks from behind her. She remains silent and only shakes her head.

"Your Imperial Majesty, Royal Protector Corvo Attano, and Your Highness Maeve Kaldwin―Serkonos offers their condolences on this sad day and to lift spirits, I bring gifts to remind you of the rising sun of the nation!" The Duke shouts in his disgustingly nasally voice.

"...Thank you, your Grace."

"Please, save your thanks. For now, let me give you the greatest gift of all... _family_." Maeve's grip on the hilt of her sword tightens as she hears the next words that leave the Duke's mouth. "I give you the long lost sister of Jessamine Kaldwin, Delilah Kaldwin!"

" _What?_ " She is the first to speak as a lady come down from the carriage in the back. "That is _impossible,_ Mother did not have a sister!" She hisses out, her body now tense. As she watches the tall, slim woman walk towards them, her instincts scream at her to run, to grab her sister and _hide_. They tell her that this woman is dangerous, far more than she seems.

And her instincts are never wrong.

"My dearest nieces, it is finally... _nice_ to meet you. I see my sister had kept my existence a secret from the two of you."

"She did no such thing because she has _no_ sister," Corvo says, his voice hard.

"My father was the late Emperor Jacob Kaldwin, dearest Royal Protector. I had planned to reveal my true identity after my sister's sorrowful death but...I was not ready."

"And you are now?" Maeve asks, ending her question with a scoff. "All I see is a power hungry _fool_ trying to take advantage of my sister’s hospitality."

Delilah's eyes open with shock and rage as her voice comes out louder with anger. " _Foolish niece,_ I am _home_ and you will not say another word of it―"

"If you are truly who you say you are, then you are welcomed to stay as long as you like," Emily interrupts. Maeve takes a step to the side as her sister sits a little straighter in her throne. "We welcome you."

"Little sparrow, I am not here to just... _stay_ ―no, I am here to take back what is rightfully _mine,_ what my father had promised to me when I was a child. _."_

"You will do _no such thing_ ," Maeve says at the same time her father warns Delilah to watch her tongue.

"Foolish protectors, you may have been protected from being caught for the murders but that will end today." She turns to the crowd and raises her arms. "Hear me all! Your rightful Empress has returned!"

"All hail Delilah Kaldwin, the first of her name!" The Duke announces before smiling at the three of them. "Arrest Emily and Maeve Kaldwin, and their father for the Crown Killer's murders!"

The moment he says these words, the machines that had been standing silently move to face them with their elongated swords pointed towards them.

Corvor and Maeve immediately spring into action to protect Emily. "You need to get Emily out of here Maeve, now!"

She nods her head and grabs Emily's arm but her sister stays rooted in her spot. "What about you father?"

"I will be fine, now _go!_ " He says before...disappearing.

Maeve stands dumbfounded, her father's orders forgotten alongside her sister, as he _teleports_ behind the two soldiers in front of them. He then proceeds to teleport to Delilah before stabbing her―

"Father!" Maeve has to hold back Emily as they both watch Delilah capture him in some...twisted plant-like creature. A sword sticks out of the witch's stomach but there is no blood and no pain on her face.

"Emily, we have to go―"

"Oh, you're not going _anywhere_ ," There is suddenly only pain as she feels the Officer hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Everything is disorientated and she cannot stand up without falling again, and can only helplessly watch as he punches Emily― _but she fights, she fights exactly as father taught them too_ ―before he drags her next to their father. "N-No…"

"Maeve!" Emily reaches for her at the same time Corvo tries reaching for Delilah, only for the both of them to turn to stone before her very eyes.

She tries to stand but with a kick to the back of her knees, she is back down on the ground in pain. "Sweet sweet Maeve," Delilah takes her chin and lifts her head to face her. "You may one day come to love me, perhaps even see me for the mother you lost…" A sickly sweet smile spreads across her face before she lets go and walks away. "But until then, you will be kept out of trouble."

"What should I do with her, your Highness?" A voice from behind her asks but all she can think about is the pain in the back of her head and the failure she is to her only family.

"Take her to Emily's room and lock her there until she's sent to Coldridge Prison."

The last thing she sees is the terrified stone face of her twin sister, Emily.

* * *

 

"You know, my father lost everything when I was just a boy. Now, I wear this uniform and send out twenty-year-olds to patrol the Rose Gardens instead of drinking with the men from the Shooting Club." He drops her and she can only groan in pain as the pounding in her head worsens.

"I heard shouting―oh my god, Lady Maeve." She can only watch in slow motion as Alexi whirls around, demanding to know what happened, only to get stabbed by Ramsey with her father's sword. The captain falls to the ground with a thud, Ramsey simply standing behind her, inspecting Corvo's folding sword.

"So this is Corvo's fancy sword…" He scoffs and throws it aside as if it were a piece of garbage. "Not much, if you ask me. Swords aren't supposed to fold."

Maeve ignores him and tries reaching for one of her closest friends, but is powerless as he grabs her and continues dragging her to Emily's room.

She has to escape...but how? She can't...think clearly, not with the constant pain. A few minutes of darkness pass over her before she is conscious once more, only this time she is in a different room with Ramsey now watching her.

"You know...there's a legend in the Tower Guard about a secret safe room, the Empress' last resort. It's rumored to be located in your sister's bedroom while containing enough gold to buy an entire island." He lifts his hand up, revealing the Signet Ring. Maeve reaches for her neck to find it bare.

"Y-You... _bastard._ " Not once has she taken off the ring the moment it was returned to her fifteen years ago. How _dare he_.

He ignores her and continues inspecting the ring. "And they say that this ring is one of only three keys that exist. Sadly, the other two are...turned to stone at the moment."

"G-Give it back―" She tries grabbing the traitor but she fails and falls to the ground in front of her. He smirks at her before closing the door, locking her in the room.

Maeve likes to think of herself as smart, resourceful perhaps, but weak is not one of the things she will _ever_ associate herself with. Yet, here she is, sprawled out across the floor as a massive headache prevents her from doing anything remotely good.

"I need...to get up." Remembering what her father said to her one day when they had been training, she pushes away the pain and crawls towards the cabinet next to the door. She needs to find an elixir, it will help with the head wound. Emily's bound to have kept one in this room. After a few seconds of searching and wincing at the noises she would normally never make while searching for something, she finally finds what she is looking for. A Sokolov's Elixir, created by the famous Anton Sokolov. She remembers distant memories of smiles, paints, and books as an image of the old man reveals itself in her mind.

Sokolov...she has not seen her old teacher in quite some time.

Wrenching the cap open, she downs the entire drink in a few seconds and immediately, the pain that had rendered her useless had disappeared. Her thoughts finally began making sense, not a muddled mess anymore, and she is not seeing everything in double.

Now, first thing first. She needed to get out of this room. Not bothering to try the door, she immediately heads to the window behind her and throws it open, revealing the city that she grew up in. The tall towers, the oceans all around....she has a feeling that she won't be seeing Dunwall for a long, long time after today.

Maeve carefully climbs out of the room and quickly escapes into the next room, only to hear Alexi still alive―but she knew, somehow, that her dear friend would not be for long.

"Alexi," She whispers quietly, rushing to her friend's aid. "I'm here."

"Lady Maeve...where is the Royal Protector and her Highness?" Alexi asks, her eyes not focusing on Maeve's.

"There's a coup underway right now. They are...imprisoned, for a lack of a better word."

Her friend winces in pain before grabbing her arm with a grip that surprises her. "You must...get out of here. Through...Emily's safe room."

"Alexi…"

"You are the only one...who can save them," She lets go and hands her a small letter. "I received this...earlier today. A captain was...looking for the Royal Protector." Alexi gives her a small smile before nodding her head. "Take your father's...sword and...get out of Dunwall." These are her last words and Maeve can only watch as Alexi passes before her very eyes.

"Thank you for...everything," She whispers and closes her friend's eyes. Looking at the sword lying next to her body, Maeve picks it up and unsheathes it, revealing a large sword that had been custom made for her father's needs.

She promises to bring her only family back, even if it kills her.

It did not take her long to find Ramsey and to knock him unconscious. As much as she wanted to kill the man, she knew her father would do no such thing, no matter the crime. So she locks him in the Safe Room― _she hopes he enjoys the gold in there_ ―and heads to the docks by ground. It was hard, much harder than it should have been, but being weakened like she is, traveling on rooftops is too dangerous to do.

So takes her time as she sneaks out of Dunwall, both because of her wound and because she is curious to see what the citizens that live nearby are doing during the coup. Maeve is not shocked to see that the Grand Guard― _those fucking traitors_ ―are already deployed in the streets, looking for her.

She hides and, as much as it pains her, she steals. She needs the money if she is to save Emily and her father.

By the time she reaches the docks, her wound is bleeding once more and she feels about ready to drop dead. But with one last spurt of energy, she swims to the Dreadful Wale and climbs aboard, shocking the woman who Alexi must have been talking about earlier.

"Lady Emily?" It was probably the head wound but Maeve let out a small giggle before it escalated to a full, blown out laugh at the mistake. The lady narrowed her eye before asking more carefully, "Lady Maeve?"

"Yup."

This is her final answer and she is no more.

* * *

 

Maeve groans as she finally comes to.

"W...Where am I?" She asks herself as she looks around. Her legs are unsteady beneath her as she realizes that...she is on a ship―

The Dreadful Wale, Emily, her father, Alexi, the _coup_ ―she finally remembers the events of the past day and sits back down on the bed, the realization of what today's events truly meant for her.

"By the Void..." She whispers to herself. Looking around, it seems that she's in a small room. She takes a few seconds to herself before coming up with a plan.

...But if she is to come up with a plan to save everyone, she will have to know the location of where this ship is going and the time it will take. She will need to talk to the Captain aboard this ship.

Standing up, she walks over to the door to try and open it, but it remains shut and...locked?

"What the..." But before she could try again, the sudden change in the air around her causes her to freeze in place. She did not know how but she knows that this feeling...she is not on a boat anymore.

Slowly turning around, where there once was a metal wall, there is now a large hole that leads to a strange platform of stones. Against her better judgment, she finds herself entranced and walking towards this opening, following the path in front of her.

Maeve feels as if she was being watched but this feeling...it seems familiar, in a way she does not understand.

It confuses her.

"Lady Maeve Kaldwin, twin to her Imperial Majesty, Emily Kaldwin." She whirls around at the sudden voice once she reaches the pillars. Standing in front of her is a plain looking man―the only difference is the eyes that he watches her with. "I'm a friend of your father's from the bad old days." She remains vigilant as she continues to listen to the stranger talk. "I never expected for _us_ to meet, of all people. I was expecting someone else...yet here you are, in your full assassin glory."

"I watched your mother die by the hand of those who wished to use the empire for their own personal gain," He gives her an eerie smile, one that makes her think that he knows more than he is letting on. "And during those cold, _cold_ months in the Golden Cat, you did your best to protect Emily, despite being only a young child yourself." He disappears, only to appear once more to her left. "And then you were rescued by a stranger in a mask, who in fact was _no_ stranger at all."

"Yet, no one knows of what you did to protect dear little Emily, do they? How you somehow foresaw her being taken and took matters into your own hands." Maeve's eyes widen at what this man is telling her. It is _impossible_ , there is no way he should know any of these things. "You took Emily's place in the end when Havelock was supposed to kidnap her, because you were willing to do _anything_ to protect her."

"You shouldn't know any of this," Her voice is small, almost as if she is scared of the man...but she is because this man is no man at all―he is something different. She knows who he is.

Some call him a God and the Abbey call him the Devil.

He is the Outsider.

He lifts his head the moment she realizes who he is and he moves closer to her. His hand barely touches her cheek as he says, “So old for someone so young…” He turns around and teleports himself behind her. “I thought that was the end of the excitement," He whispers into her ear. She remains rooted in place but if it is because of fear or shock, she does not know. Perhaps it is both. "But Delilah managed to get the jump on both you _and_ Corvo, causing you to lose your only family and the only life you've known. I promise you, she won't give them back to you easily." He breathes into her other ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"So, what will you do? Will you spill a river of blood, both innocent and corrupt, to fight your way back to them, to return the throne to whom it truly deserves? Or will you manage to do this with without killing a single person, giving those responsible a fate worse than death?" Maeve narrows her eyes as the man now stands still in front of her, an unreadable look on his face. "I asked your father these questions fifteen years ago and this was the moment that changed him. Now, it is your turn. I ask you the same questions."

She does not even spare a second before she answers, her mind made up the moment she saw her father and sister turn to stone before her very eyes. "I will do _whatever_ it takes to save them."

She cannot fail.

She _will not_ fail.

"That is your answer?"

Maeve stands straighter as she stares into those black, unsettling eyes with her dull, brown ones. "Yes."

"Then so be it," He reaches for her left hand and kisses the back of it, his eyes never leaving her own. Where his surprisingly warm lips touch her cold skin, a black mark burns itself, causing her to flinch from the pain. He lingers a few seconds longer, his hand still holding her own, before disappearing once more. She then looks down onto her hand and inspects the new mark that is now imprinted on the back of her hand.

She feels...different, powerful? No...strange, somewhat alive.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and making a fist, Maeve knows exactly what to do despite not having any prior knowledge of what this mark is or what it means. Lifting her hand, she summons the powers that she has been gifted with and disappears, along with the old Maeve she was.

No, starting today, she would have to become the one thing did not expect herself to be.

An avenger.

 


	2. 02

_I have been one acquainted with the night._   
_I have walked out in rain – and back in rain._   
_I have outwalked the furthest city light._

_I have looked down the saddest city lane._   
_I have passed by the watchman on his beat_   
_And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain._

_I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet_   
_When far away an interrupted cry_   
_Came over houses from another street,_

_But not to call me back or say good–bye;_   
_And further still at an unearthly height,_   
_One luminary clock against the sky_

_Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right._   
_I have been one acquainted with the night._

_**Acquainted With The Night** by Robert Frost, 1928_

* * *

  **02**

"I came to Dunwall to warn the Royal Protector but…" The Captain looks at her but immediately turns away. "I was too late."

There are a few seconds of silence before Maeve asks, "I was told that you could help me." She cannot help but stare at the woman – there is something very familiar about her face but she cannot put her finger on why.

"My name's Megan Foster. I work with an old ally of yours – Anton Sokolov."

"You know my old teacher?" Her eyes widen at the new information she is given.

Meagan nods her head and motions for her to follow. "Yes. I was with him down in the south when we learned of the possibility of a coup. That's why I came here, to warn your father."

She looks at the distant figure of Dunwall Tower. "Well...my father's gone, turned to stone by a witch who claims to be my long-lost aunt." Her body flushes with anger at the mere thought of Delilah. "...Everybody in the Throne Room was massacred," The bodies, the blood… "and all I could do was run." She says quietly.

"I don't know if this is something you'd like to hear but sometimes, Lady Maeve, the only thing someone can do to help _is_ run." Megan looks over the to the setting sun. "It's pretty obvious but this is my ship, the Dreadful Wale. She's ready to run whenever you're ready." Almost as if Megan knows what she is doing by changing the subject, Maeve gives her a small smile – although the captain cannot see it. Hearing what Megan just said is what she truly needs; she feels much lighter and better now, knowing that there is someone that is on her side.

Even if that said someone is a stranger.

"The Crown Killers...I need to head to where those started," The southernmost city in the Empire and the birthplace of her father. "I need to go to Karnaca."

Where it was once known as the "crown jewel of the nation," after the death of the previous Duke, his son, Luca Abele, managed to destroy everything his father had worked so hard for within a few measly years. That man is a conceited, selfish, power-hungry man that does not care for the lives of his people.

She has never liked Luca Abele and the events of the past week cause her to hate the man even more.

"It'll take a couple of weeks, even by traveling through the canal but...okay, let's go."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Maeve, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes, Father."_

_Corvo frowns at the sight of his fourteen-year-old daughter. "You will be giving up the life that your mother would have wanted you to have instead, you do realize this right?"_

_Maeve looks_ down, _the death of Jessamine still a painful topic for her. "...Yes," She says, guilt coating her voice._

_"Then why?" He places his hands on her shoulders and makes her look up at him. "You are a princess, you should be learning how to talk to diplomats and the way government runs should something happen to Emily."_

_"Being an Empress, if it should come to it, means nothing to me. I know it's selfish but I don't want to be forced to marry a man I do not know or to realize how corrupt our government truly is. All of these issues...Emily is far more knowledgeable on them. Even as a child, Father, while we were being taught by tutors, they never cared much for me. They always doted on her because it was always Emily for them." She says a little bitterly. "To me, being able to protect my sister would be a better fitting role instead of a Princess."_

_Her father locks his jaw before releasing a breath. "This life, Maeve, if you become a Protector...it will be hard, even more so because of your gender."_

_"I know."_

_"You will be ridiculed and not taken seriously. The men will harass you and I will not be able to do anything about it."_

_"I know."_

_"And I hope you know that the royal court will not accept your choice to do this."_

_"I know."_

_"But if this is what you truly want…"_

_"It is, Father," She pleads with him. "Please."_

_Corvo takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Then I will enroll you in the program to decide my successor," he says against his better judgment._

_._

_._

_._  

* * *

"Lady Maeve."

" _You need to stop Delilah," The Outsider says to her as she grips her newly received gift – her mother's heart._

"...Lady Maeve?"

" _I didn't understand any of the things I saw that day," She argues. The mark on her hand continues to burn, particularly in his presence, but she cannot care about that at the moment. The still figures of those who usurped her sister's throne were still behind her and the smile that adorns Delilah's face fuels her anger. "So you expect me to take back my sister's throne how, exactly?"_

" _You will have to figure that out on your own," He walks towards her and bends town to look at her in the face. "But I'll let you in on a secret; she has her sights on a much greater prize," he whispers, his face not even an inch aways from hers._

"Lady Maeve! Are you even _listening?_ "

Maeve blinks at the towering figure standing in front of her. "I'm sorry Megan – also, don't call me Lady Maeve," She shudders at her title. "Just call me Maeve."

"Fine," Megan points to an article containing information of the Crown Killer. "Now, will you listen to me?"

"Sorry sorry, I was just distracted."

The woman narrows her eyes before scoffing. " _Anyways_ , as I was saying, Sokolov was taken by the Crown Killer and I've traced clues to where I think the both of them are."

"You know, it's been eating at me, but what _exactly_ were you and Sokolov doing here?"

Megan takes a breath of her pipe before answering. "That old man...he loved Karnaca, but he had caught wind of a conspiracy linked to the Crown Killer. We came here and found out for certain and...well, he was taken before we could actually leave."

"So you came in his stead," She answers for the woman. Megan nods her head silently. "I had read about the tension here in Karnaca but...everyone in Dunwall believed that it would be fine, that the local authorities would be able to handle the violence and corruption here."

"Sokolov was smart...he was the one that concluded that the Duke was the head of the conspiracy," She looks at the picture of the said man as Megan continues telling her of what happened. "After all, something's not right if the leader of a place was letting the corruption slide in their streets." Maeve wanted to say something but the look Megan had kept her shut mouth. "Sokolov came in here looking shocked – and I'm sure you know that's unusual – so we planned to go straight to Dunwall that night."

"...But the Crown Killer came here and took him, didn't they?"

"Yes. The hatch was ripped open and I heard a scream. All I was able to see was a figure carrying him across the deck. I followed for as long as I could and that's how I found out that the Crown Killer operates out of Addermine Institute."

She is shocked once more. "Addermine? As in that research facility?" Megan nods her head. "That place is run by that alchemist...what was her name..." Maeve stands and taps her hand against the map in front of her. "Um…"

"Hypatia."

"Yeah," She does not like where this turn of events are leading, there is something that is unsettling her stomach, and her instincts are telling her the same. "There's got to be more to this story, though. It just...does not sound right. You think that the Duke is using one of the doctor's patients, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah..that's exactly what I thought."

She shakes her head. This is not adding up. "But I read reports on Dr. Hypatia. She would never let the Duke use a patient of hers like that, no matter who he is." Letting out a sigh, she rubs her neck in slight frustration. "I won't find out more until I get there. So the plan is for me to go to Addermine, find Sokolov, and if possible, stop the Crown Killer."

"Pretty much."

"Sounds easy," Maeve says sarcastically as she stretches her arms. "So how do I get there?"

"I'll take you as close as possible with my skiff. I'll have to drop you off at a dock near the place, though; the security surrounding Addermine is too tight for me to take you there completely."

" _Great_ ," Picking up the crossbow that she was given, Maeve sighs. "Let's go rescue the old man. It's about time for a reunion."

Fifteen minutes later, Maeve has a sense of foreboding as she looks at the dark, ominous building that is the Addermire Institute of Infectious Disease. Megan then proceeds to warn her as they reach their destination that wearing a mask would, in fact, put her in danger from the Grand Guard. Taking heed of her warning, Maeve takes a step off of the skiff and watches as her only companion return back to her boat. Although the sky was clear and sunny, she could feel the tension within the area as she walked around.

"What the hell? Why are you wearing a mask?"

Ignoring the man, she allows her feet to carry her somewhere and unconsciously stops in front of the dead whale at the end of the port. She feels her mother's heart pounding harder and harder as she inches closer to the creature.

Ah, she sees it, the thing causing this abnormal beating of the Heart.

Reaching down, Maeve takes the whale bone. The moment her hand touches it, she feels...powerful. She has felt this before – when she received the same item from the Outsider all those nights ago. Despite being quite large, there is barely any weight to these bones – something she is quite grateful for as she pockets it.

Standing back up, Maeve now does what Megan told her to do earlier. She finds the Blackmarket.

After searching for a few minutes, she finally finds the image of the two hands and follows the arrows, which leads her to an apartment building. She buys what she needs – albeit, at an expensive price, a price she would never have to pay had she been in Dunwall – and leaves the building from the way she came in.

She scouts for a few minutes, which allows her to conclude that she has two methods – one which allows for a direct approach through the Wall of Light and another that takes her through the bloodfly infested apartment instead.

But before she can make a decision, the voice of a man begging for his life reaches her ears. She rushes to where the plea originates and observes the scene playing out before her – two Grand Guards, harassing a local citizen for being reported.

"I warned you what would happen Rapollo –"

"Please, I-I _had_ to –"

"– And you're going to have to pay." Maeve knows what the Guard is going to do and before he can throw the civilian through the Wall of Light, she instinctively reaches out her hand and...freezes the people around her.

"W-What?" She looks around before slowly turning her head down at her hand, only to see her mark glowing through the black leather of her makeshift glove. It is to hide the mark of the Outsider – she will not allow herself to be taken by those Overseers before her work is finished.

" _You are able to freeze time, although not for long_ ," A familiar voice whispers into her ear. " _Use it wisely_."

She whirls around, expecting to see the Outsider, but there is no one. She ignores the slight feeling of disappointment and digests this new information.

" _Your time is running short, Your Highness_."

Shaking her head, Maeve rushes to Rapollo and grabs the man before he is pushed into the Wall of Light. She can already feel the draining effect of freezing time and quickly stabs sleeping darts into the two Guards. She barely reaches the civilian's body before her power gives out, returning time back to normal.

He holds his hands in front of him, slightly disorientated by what she did. "W-Who are you?" He asks a few seconds later. "W-Where am I? I w-was over t-there not even a second...a-ago…" His eyes widen and before she a word can leave her mouth, the man's eyes roll back into his head and he collapses onto the ground. She blinks once before sighing.

Today...today is going to be a _long_ day.

Before she can continue on her path, the sudden pounding that comes from her mother's heart stops her in her tracks once more.

There is another rune nearby.

Following her instincts and the beating of the Heart, it leads her to the building next to the Wall of Light. She moves to go through the front door but...she can hear Overseers.

"Damn it," She mutters, realizing she must find another way to reach the runes. It does not surprise her that the Overseers have found the runes she is after – they find items worshipping the Outsider all the time, particularly in the high-end of Dunwall.

She rolls her shoulders before using her Far Reach – that is what she has begun calling this teleporting power she has – to reach the open patio, which lands her directly behind an Overseer. She quickly knocks out the two unsuspecting Overseers before reaching the room that contains a...Shrine.

This is new, the only time she has seen this is when she was in the Void for the first time.

Maeve touches the runes and somehow, she knows that the Outsider will appear before her. When he does, he talks of the story of Karnaca, of how the Duke destroyed his father's work. But afterward, he asks her if she will be the final step in destroying this city, or if she will become its savior.

And as the Void and it's occupier disappear, Maeve does not know how she feels about that question. 

* * *

  _._

_._

_._

_The Addermire Institute of Infectious Disease_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

She has not come this far to just _die_ at the hands of whatever monster the doctor has become. "Hypatia, you must _listen_ –"

"Hypatia...isn't _here_ right now," Grim Alex growls at Maeve, the hand that is wrapped around her throat tightening even more. The creature slams her head onto the linoleum floor, causing Maeve to loose the grip she has on the doctor's arm. All she needs a little more power to activate the time but if she does not get rid of this _damn hand_ on her throat, she will not be able to use it because she will be _dead_. There has got to be something… From the corner of her eye, Maeve sees her sword in what seems to be arm's reach. She reaches for it but...her sword is too far away.

This is it, she is going to die.

Her eyesight starts to dim as the room around her darkens. With one last blink, she turns her head back to her sword and instead, sees... _him_. He stands in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks at her.

" _Maeve._ "

For some reason, this gives her strength.

With the last of her energy, Maeve turns back around and swings her head up to meet the Crown Killer's. Pain flares all around her forehead. Immediately, air flows back into her lungs as Hypatia is knocked off of her body. She coughs, her throat burning with excruciating pain, and as much as she wants to lay there to drink in the sweet air, there is no time to rest. She blindly grabs her sword and reaches for the fence on the second floor. She lands face first, unsteady on her feet from a combination of a lack of oxygen and her lack of power.

She groans as she tries to stand. "Wh _e_ re _are you?!_ " The monster roars out below her.

" _Get up. Your fight is not yet over Maeve._ "

And she does exactly as the Outsider tells her too. She stands and leans against the wall, pushing herself to the door. She is not exactly quiet, however, and knows that in seconds Grim Alex will find her.

Maeve barely makes it in time. As she closes the large doors that lead her to this accursed place, she sees the rage on the Crown Killer's.

Hoping that the doors remain shut, she slowly returns back to Vasco's lab to create the cure that will return the doctor back to her original self.

* * *

.

.

.

With Hypatia now returned to normal, Maeve looks around and tries to find anything that she will be able to use to her advantage. It is when she is looking at the map that she hears a voice from the other room. "W-Where am I? W-What happened?"

"Doctor Hypatia?" She calls out carefully, walking into the room.

"Uh...yes," She stands with Maeve's help.

"You're okay now, I've healed you."

"I was...sick?"

"Someone was poisoning you but...I've put an end to that."

"I can't thank you enough," Hypatia gives her a smile as tears pool around her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and if it is out of embarrassment or out of shame, Maeve does not know. "I don't know why I'm crying but...I feel as if you have saved my life."

"It was the least I could do for you," Maeve pulls down her mask and smiles at the doctor. A few seconds of silence pass before she reaches out and places a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Would you like to come with me? I'm staying on a ship and it might help to clear your mind a bit to be away from all of..." She motions to everything around them. "this."

"...I think that will be a good idea," Hypatia grabs the hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. "Thank you, Lady Maeve." She says with gratitude.

Maeve smiles in return. "I have someone waiting for me by the docks," She helps the doctor out of the room and they slowly walk through the Institute – thankfully, with the guards all still unconscious – as a sense of unease comes over her. "Doctor Hypatia, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"While you stayed here, was there someone that came here to check on you? To make sure that you did what you were being told to do?" Maeve asks as they reach the kitchen. She leads the older woman to a chair. "I know I'm asking a lot right now, especially when you're still disoriented from what just occurred, but I need to know."

"It's fine; it's the least I can do. A lot of things I can't remember but I think...I remember the Duke. He came here sometimes."

"Was he alone?"

Hypatia shakes her head. "No, there was actually...a young man. Always a young man with the Duke. He still comes sometimes, by himself. It usually then I fall asleep."

She mutters a quiet curse before asking, "You wouldn't happen to know who this young man is, would you?"

"N-No, I'm sorry." Suddenly, the doctor taps her hand and asks if she knows what day of the week it is.

"It's a Wednesday, why?"

"If I remember correctly...he should be coming today."

"Today?" _Crap._ "Did he come already?" Maeve asks but she already knows the answer, and as Hypatia responds with a no, she understands why her instincts are acting the way they are.

It is because whoever that young man is, he is coming, right now, to Addermine.

"We need to go, _now_." Maeve, seeing no choice, turns around and tells Hypatia to get onto her back. "It might be slightly uncomfortable and I'm sorry if I cause you pain, but this is the fastest method."

"I understand."

Grabbing an Addermine Solution from the shelf, she downs the entire bottle before rushing towards the exit that is, thankfully, near the kitchen. But before she can open the door, she can hear a sudden _boom_ that comes from somewhere within the Institute that is soon followed by the thundering of boots.

...Well, there's that young man Hypatia was talking about.

And it seems like he brought company.

Throwing the door open, Maeve looks around. With the watchtower down and the guards all around it still unconscious, the only obstacle left that may be preventing her escape is the Grand Guard that is behind her.

"... _her!_ " She hears a shout that is...too familiar to her. Wait a second...it couldn't be…?

"Lady Maeve, you must hurry."

Taking a deep breath, she rushes down the stairs as carefully as possible.

"Megan, we need to leave _now_ , there is a group of soldiers –" The captain helps move Hypatia off of her back without even questioning why the doctor is with her. There is barely any more time and Megan knows it, just like she does.

Maeve moves to take a step in the boat when she hears a shout.

"Maeve!" Whirling around, she sees the one person she had hoped she would never see again. Her mind goes blank with shock and she is frozen, unable to move.

"...Jack?" Her voice breaks when she whispers his name. He points to her and gives some sort of order the guards behind him before turning back to her once more.

Why? _Why?_ Why would he do such a thing?

"We need to _go!_ " Megan suddenly grabs her arm and pushes her into the boat. "We don't have time for you to start reminiscing about the damn past!" There is no protest from any of the passengers as Megan starts the boat and pulls away from the dock.

As they speed away, Maeve feels...guilty, and somewhat heartbroken, just like the day she had said goodbye to him. But Jack...that rage filled look on his face...it made him seem like an entirely different person – a person she no longer recognizes.

"Who was that Maeve?" Megan quietly asks from behind her. They have been speeding through the ocean water for a while now.

She continues looking over the horizon, the sun setting over them. A single tear falls at the thought of that man. "That was Jack Boyle...he was once my fiancé."

* * *

.

.

.

" _My father will kill you if he catches us."_

" _I know and that's part of the thrill, don't you think?" The young man brushes his hand against her cheek. "But don't worry, no one will catch us."_

_She slaps away his hand before turning towards the window. "They will, I know it. My father...he will definitely find out."_

" _And what? Get mad?" He scoffs. "Corvo barely pays attention to you outside of your training – it's always about your sister to him." She could hear the venom dripping from his voice as he mentions her father._

" _Don't talk about him like that," Maeve whirls around angrily. "My father tries his best to balance time between Emily and I… It just so happens that at this current moment, she needs him more than I do." She defends._

" _...Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I just don't think it's fair how he treats you – how everyone treats you." He holds her face in his hands as their foreheads connect. "One day, when our training is all over and they choose the Royal Protector which won't be us – I want you to know that..." He kisses her on the cheek before continuing. "..That we will be a family – hell, we'll_ have _a family – and I promise you that I will love our children unconditionally while loving you."_

" _Jack…"_

" _No, listen," He pulls slightly away but looks into her eyes. "I hate the way they treat you here, like you don't matter. The only reason why I'm here trying to become a "Royal Protector" is because, well, my aunt forced me too. I had made a plan to get kicked out as soon as I could but...I saw you. You were the only woman to ever be accepted into the program for training to be the next Royal Protector. You defied everyone's odds by, well, beating everybody up."_

" _Don't forget – I beat you up too."_

_He groans before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you, Maeve Kaldwin," he says as they pull away._

" _And I love you, Jack Boyle."_

_._

_._

_._

" _Maeve, what did you do?"_

_She pulls her arm away from his grasp. "I...I was chosen, Jack, to be the next Royal Protector."_

" _No no no, you promised that –"_

" _That what?" Tears run down her face as she crosses her arms over her chest. "That I'd turn down the one thing that will allow me to protect my sister? To be with my family? The one thing that I have worked my ass off to be able to do?"_

" _If you take that job...we can't be together, you know that!" He pleads with her. "We made promises...we talked of a life outside of the tower!"_

" _I...I know, Jack, and I would love to be able to do those things with you but –"_

" _But what then? Why are you choosing them and not me? Why are you choosing to stay here?"_

" _Jack, please –"_

" _Why, Maeve?_

" _She's family, that's why!" At this point, she is sobbing. She is barely holding herself together in front of the man she loves. "I watched as men tried using her as a pawn ten years ago. I will not allow myself to stand by like I did then if something like that were to happen again!"_

_Jack punches the wall to his right. "It doesn't have to be you, though, Maeve! There are ten other candidates that they can choose from – so why do you have to be the fucking Royal Protector?"_

" _I love you, Jack," Maeve makes him meet her eyes. "I do. But...I love my sister too."_

_"Please...don't do this," he begs. "I love you so much, so please, don't go."_

" _Jack...I can't, I have too." She reaches for the clasp on her chain necklace – a necklace that carries two different rings. She pulls off the silver ring and looks at it on her palm. "You have made me so happy Jack, you have given me the happiest five years that I can think of."_

" _Don't."_

" _But...I choose to protect my sister and if we are together, I can't protect her." She places her engagement ring onto his palm before closing it. "But I will always love you, Jack."_

_Immediately, the sudden rage that fills his face scares her – it is a look she has never seen on him before. "If you walk out that door, that means you are choosing the fucking crown over me."_

" _I…"_

" _I will_ never _forgive you if you do this."_

" _I'm sorry, Jack." Taking one last look at the man who was supposed to be the next chapter of her life, Maeve turns around. "But Emily...she is my priority. Despite what you think, she is always there for me, being the perfect sister anyone can ever ask for."_

" _Don't do this Mae,_ don't _."_

" _I hope one day you will forgive me for this choice," Without another glance, she walks out of the room._

_Jack remains frozen, his face streaked with tears. "I will never forgive you or your sister," he growls out, his hand tightening around the ring he had given her a year prior. He hates the crown even more for taking away the love of his life._

_And he vows revenge on it._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_The Outsider_  

* * *

She cries when she is alone. She cries for her father, for the man that was supposed to protect her. She cries for her fallen sister, for a fallen crown.

But mostly, she cries because she believes she is weak.

_If I had been stronger,_ she thinks. _If I paid more attention_ , she cries.

He does not think she is weak.

So when Maeve cries for the third time this week, he is there. He places a hand on the side of her face, destroying the images that torment her in her sleep. He kisses her eyes, hoping that they will see nothing but happiness as she dreams. And he kisses her forehead, hoping that she remembers the strong woman she is. The powerful person that has, in a literal sense, defied all odds. So no, she is not weak.

She is far stronger than anyone can imagine.

He looks at the open diary on her desk when he hears a shifting in her bed. "You're here," Turning around, he sees her sitting up, removing her blankets.

He openly stares at her before moving beside her bed. "Sleep, Maeve."

"I can't," Standing up, she shivers at the cold that is seeping into her feet from the metal floor. "There is too much on my mind." He remains silent as she leads him out of her room. They walk together to the deck, the early morning air much cooler than the warm, humid air during the day.

"...I'm tired," she whispers into the air a few minutes later. She leans forward onto the bars, a dark look in her eyes. "But I have to save them."

"You do not have to save them all, Maeve." He stands next to her, facing the same direction. "You owe these people nothing."

"But...my sister loves them. She loves this Empire and she loves her people." She smiles at him. "And if she loves them, then it is my duty to save them."

"You are your own person."

"I am. I know that but...there is a part of me that also _wants_ to save these people. They are suffering because Dunwall turned a blind eye, as long as we got our silver. I owe it not only to my sister...but to them. I wonder if any of us actually looked at where we got our stupid silver, could we have avoided some of this? Would these people be suffering less?" Her voice is small by the end and he can detect a slight tremor in it.

He knows what she is thinking and...he cannot understand why she would think such a thing.

"You are not weak," He forces her to look at him and he sees that her eyes are wide in shock. "I know what weakness looks like and you are nothing like those people." Tilting his head a little to the side, he places a hand on her cheek and looks deeply into her eyes. "...Be strong, Maeve. That strength that resides in you is magnificent, a type of strength that is one in a kind. It is the strength that will save your sister, your father, and one day, yourself."

"I…" She stays still for a second before standing on her toes to reach his height. She slowly brings her face closer to his and for the first time in four millennium, there is a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispers to him.

As the sun shines over the ocean and onto the ship, he disappears back into the darkness that she has begun associating him with.

But she is happier, lighter, and to him, this is all that matters.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _The storyline I have planned will follow Dishonored 2 with Emily's playthrough but sporadically, I will insert random OC's and I have probably one entire chapter that will be devoted to an original chapter that I created. Also, please do not hesitate if the Outsider is a little OOC, I'm kinda scared that I'm writing him like that. If he is, please do tell me!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
